One Stressful Week
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Eren suffers through finals week while Levi deals with him on the various days. Eren feels very lucky to have such a supportive boyfriend, even if he is a sarcastic asshole. Heavily scented lime - almost lemon towards the end. Riren pairing and modern setting. Mainly fluff between these two lovelies.
1. Monday and Tuesday

**Wrote this for AriaofYlisse during her finals week - she enjoyed it greatly. So I decided to throw it on here. Hope you enjoy~**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating my in progress stories ^^;**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

* * *

Eren let a tired sigh escape him as he trudged through the door. He tossed his bag onto a small end table and slipped off his shoes. He promptly fell into the soft cushions of the couch, burying his head in one of the pillows that were scattered about.

"Eren? You home?"

"Yes," he called back wearily. He didn't move an inch from his sprawled position.

A hand found his brown locks, massaging his scalp a bit. "How did everything go?"

He hummed a bit in appreciation, his eyes falling shut, "Well, I didn't die, so that's a plus."

Levi let out a deep chuckle. "Yes, I suppose death would be a downside."

"I probably failed, every answer I wrote out was 98% bullshit and me repeating myself," he muttered.

"Sounds like a personal problem - you should've gotten more rest. I made sure you were ready," came the nonchalant reply.

Eren merely huffed, "Yeah, yeah."

"That being said, I'm seriously going to kick your ass if you did fail."

"Mmm-hmm.."

Levi's gray eyes narrowed, "I'm serious shitface."

"Yeah okay," he agreed sleepily.

 _Smack!_

"OW! WHAT THE HELL LEVI!?"

"Don't fall asleep while we're having a conversation," the raven growled, arms crossed as he peered down at the other.

Eren's oceanic orbs narrowed, "I'm tired."

"Personal. Fucking. Problem."

" _You're_ a personal problem," he shot back in rising agitation.

Levi glared, "Come talk when you can act like a normal fucking human being."

As his senior walked away towards the kitchen, he immediately felt guilt. He couldn't help that he got snippy when he was tired. Eren ran a hand through his hair. A quick glance at the clock made him feel worse - not home ten minutes and he had already pissed his lover off.

"Dammit," he cursed, looking towards the kitchen. Perhaps if he apologized and sweet talked Levi, he could convince him to join him in an afternoon nap. He deliberated it a bit before rising. It couldn't hurt to try.

The brunette padded into the kitchen, looking around a bit for Levi. "Levi? You in here?" A strike of confusion went through him as he scanned the surrounding rooms. "Levi?"

Suddenly his shirt was yanked back and cold things were tumbling down his shirt.

"AAHHH SHIT THAT'S COLD!" Eren yelped loudly, struggling to free himself of the ice cubes. He danced around like a fool, beginning to shiver. He glared in an accusing manner at his boyfriend who stood with his arms crossed, having deposited the ice cube tray on the counter.

"Maybe now you'll chill the fuck out."

He stared for a few minutes before breaking into hysterical laughing. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he continued to howl with laughter.

Levi allowed himself a small smile at the display. His plan had worked better than intended.

When he had calmed, Eren wiped at his eyes and smiled at his lover. "Asshole," he muttered, smile still in place.

A smirk was the only reply he got.

"Whatever the hell your plan was, it worked," he said lightly. The brunette hugged the smaller body to his own, "Thanks babe."

"Ugh don't call me that," Levi groaned in distaste, "I have a name, you know."

Eren only laughed again. He relaxed readily when a pair of lips found his. "Indulge me in an afternoon nap, my love?"

"Hnnn why not."

They walked hand in hand to their bedroom, Eren quickly stripping into more relaxing clothes. Levi had already sat on the bed and grabbed a book. The younger couldn't stop a fond smile from slipping into his face.

"Y'know in a world of black and blue, I'm sure glad I ended up with you," he murmured.

The raven rolled his eyes, "That was so fucking cheesy."

"But true."

"Whatever, brat."

Eren got onto the bed put a small pillow in Levi's lap, then promptly stuffed his face into it. He gave a pleased sigh when a hand began running through his hair.

"I'll let you nap for a couple of hours and then we are going to eat and watch a movie. Then we're getting your ass to bed early," Levi said with authority.

"Mmmmm'kay," came the sleepy reply.

Knowing that his lover couldn't see it, the man smiled. He bent down a placed a kiss on the other's head. "Rest dumbass."

"Love you…"

"Yeah love you too."

* * *

 _ **Tuesday**_

* * *

The rain that was coming down suited his mood a bit too well. Levi had reminded him to bring an umbrella but of course he had forgotten it. So he trudged home miserable and cold. Plus he would have to wait for his lover to get home which was still two hours away.

He shut the door to their home with a long sigh, dropping his jacket and backpack onto a pan that would catch any water that came off of it. His shoes met a similar fate.

Eren made a quick break for the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. He stripped bare and threw his wet clothing in the bathtub with the intent of taking care of them later. He then dried off any extra water and got into his softest and warmest pajamas.

Then he headed into the kitchen and made himself a cup of hot chocolate. The cold began to leave his limbs as he sucked in the heat of his drink. But it didn't help how miserable he felt.

If he hadn't completely and utterly butchered his math final, he would be amazed.

Eren sulked into the living room, wrapping himself in the huge fluffy blanket he had insisted they get. He switched on the TV out of habit. The Christmas specials that were on held no interest for him… But the background noise helped fill the silence of the house.

He curled in on himself, rubbing at his eyes to try and stop the tears he knew wanted to fall. He failed in his attempt and ended up crying to himself.

Those two hours seemed to flash by as before he knew it, the front door was opening to reveal Levi dressed as sharply as ever.

The raven deposited his umbrella in the bin they had, rolling his eyes as he spotted Eren's wet attire. Once he had removed his shoes, he moved into the living room. A twinge of concern hit him as he took in his boyfriend's upset disposition.

He continued quickly into their bedroom and changed into his own pajamas. Then he traveled back to the living room, slipping under the blanket alongside his brat and bringing him in for a tight embrace.

Eren said nothing as he huddled against him, trying to calm himself.

"It's alright, I know you're stressed out," he soothed.

Levi eventually reclined on the couch, dragging Eren to lay over him with his head on his chest. The blanket cocooned them with a comfortable warmth. One of his hands found the other's hair, running his fingers through it gently.

"That's two days out of the way though," he murmured, "only three more."

"That's _way_ too many," Eren muttered against his chest.

The raven rolled his eyes, "That's almost halfway, dumbass."

"Mmmph… Still too long."

"How did it go today?"

"Terrible," he replied dully, "I know I failed this time."

A small smirk came to Levi's face, "Is that why you were crying?"

Eren pouted, "Maybe I was sweating from being under the blankets - or maybe I was eating an onion! Don't jump to conclusions, asshole."

"Because those are both normal things that happen."

"S-Shut up," the younger spluttered.

"Honestly you make it so easy to tease you," the raven haired man commented.

"And you make it so easy to kiss you!"

An elegant eyebrow rose in question.

Eren said nothing more but surged forward and kissed his boyfriend. When they at last broke apart, he smirked, "If I get sick from being in the rain, guess you're going down with me."

A look of mild horror appeared on his lover's face, "You little shit!"

The brunette squealed loudly when two hands began to torment his sides. He choked on his own laughter as he writhed about, "L-Levi haha s-stop it!"

Their positions had somehow flipped and Eren realized he was staring up at the other. He flushed a bit when he noticed Levi's exact potion. He breathed in heavily with a mock glare, "I hate you."

A hand reached down and palmed his crotch, "Really? Because _this_ is telling me otherwise."

He let out a strangled whine, eyes going wide, "L-Levi!"

Those gray eyes reflected mischief, "I know the perfect way to relieve stress, Eren..."

The boy shuddered, "God… S-Stop teasing just get on with it.."

"On the couch?" Levi looked uncomfortable with the idea.

"You'll have to - _hahhhh_ \- c-carry me because my legs are useless at t-this point," he murmured, wiggling as his senior continued to palm him.

"Done."

On the walk to the bedroom, Eren began kissing any flesh he could find. "L-Love you."

"Hmmm, love you too dummy," he replied before he shut the bedroom door.

* * *

 **I have this all written out already but I wanted to break it into chapters too haha.. Next two should be up soon. Sorry if I missed any typos. R &R if you so wish!**

 **~Ghosties**


	2. Wednesday and Thursday

**Wrote this for AriaofYlisse during her finals week - she enjoyed it greatly. So I decided to throw it on here. Hope you enjoy~ PLEASE NOTE THE USE OF ADULT LANGUAGE - Kay thanks baiii**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating my in progress stories ^^;**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **Wednesday**_

* * *

The rain had died out but the cold remained. Eren scowled in a way very much reminiscent of his lover as he walked home. He pulled his hands up into the sleeves of his sweater as he neared home.

Finals that day had gone a bit better, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of despair that surrounded him. It would be an absolute miracle if he passed at all.

He pushed the front door open and went through his daily routine of taking off his shoes, and dropping his bag none too gently. His oceanic eyes scanned the house absently, noting the unusual absence on his boyfriend. Levi should've been working from home that day.

"Levi? You here?"

"In the study, brat!"

Eren padded into said room and leaned against the wall, "Couch wasn't doing it for you this time?"

The raven didn't turn, "More like I had a shit ton of numbers to go through and sitting on that fluffy ass couch was making me tired."

He winced slightly at the tone of voice the other had.

"How did today go?" Levi asked suddenly. "You're not crying so it must've gone a bit better."

Eren gave a noncommittal shrug, "I still feel like I did terribly but maybe I didn't utterly fail today."

That seemed to give the other man pause. He turned in his seat and sent his younger over a questioning look, "Why are you so far away? I won't bite."

"Well I didn't want to interrupt or annoy you," he replied in a quiet voice, eyes downcast.

"Come closer…" The raven demanded gently.

He hesitated only a moment before going forward. Immediately he was captured in a warm embrace.

"I'll always have time for you, shithead, don't let me ever tell you otherwise."

The brunette smiled and leaned into the hug, humming with delight. "I'll hold you to that."

Levi chuckled, "Give me a couple of hours to get through this bullshit and I'll come join you in a nap or something."

"Sounds good, just don't be too pissy when you come," he teased, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh shut up."

"Love you too," he exclaimed as he made a quick escape.

As he left the room, he realized that he was unsure of what to do with himself. Watching the TV was out of question, the noise would distract Levi. But so then would the sound or smell of food being made. Eren sighed and face planted into the couch, resigning himself to a few hours of silence.

Before he knew it, he was being awakened by loud cursing originating from the study. He lurched from his position and towards the room, trying to rid of the sleepy feeling of his body. He honestly hadn't remembered falling asleep.

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH," came a roar, "I FUCKING HATE YOU - YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Eren stumbled in haphazardly, "Levi…?"

"Go back to bed Eren! I can fucking deal with this horseshit and I don't want to fucking yell at you!" Levi was sending death glares at his computer that was displaying some sort of error message. "This _fucking_ garbage tin.."

"W-What happened..?" He hadn't seen his boyfriend so furious in a very long time.

The raven whipped around in his chair, displaying his stormy gray eyes and disheveled appearance. "It doesn't fucking pertain to you, so don't worry your fucking head over it. Just go the hell back to sleep."

He tried desperately to not take those words to heart, but being stressed over his finals and his missing hours of sleep - it hit him hard. Tears welled up in his eyes, "Well fine! Nevermind that I just wanted to check up on you to make sure you weren't hurt! Fuck your attitude!"

Eren quickly left the room, being sure to shut the door to the study loudly. Then he raced to their bedroom and collapsed to the bed in tears. So much for not crying. Normally Levi's temper was something he could handle, but he was already at his limit.

The brunette laid there, hugging a pillow to his chest. Time passed but he didn't know how much. At some point, a set of arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

"I'm sorry," Levi breathed from behind him, "the computer program didn't save any of my data and it crashed. I lost that three hours of work and have to redo it. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"No you shouldn't have," Eren said bitterly, "I was just worried about you."

There was a highly unusual hesitance about his lover as he pressed closer and hugged him tighter. "I know… I'm sorry."

In his emotionally distressed state, Eren couldn't find it in himself to stay mad. He rolled over in the embrace and smashed his face into Levi's chest. He gnawed on his lip to try and keep any more tears in.

"Let's get something to eat and go to bed," the raven suggested wearily.

"Okay…"

A hand reached up to cup his cheek, tilting his chin up a bit.

Those gray eyes were much softer than before.

"I love you, brat," came the gentle whisper.

Eren could only gape at him in surprise. It was very rare for Levi to be the first to say it. "I love you too," he murmured in return.

Levi smiled at him uncharacteristically.

His heart rate picked up in his chest at the sight. He couldn't resist the temptation to kiss his lover anymore. He leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry too, for being dumb earlier."

"You're always dumb, don't worry about it," Came the dry reply.

"Asshole."

"You love it."

He smiled, "Pshhh whatever."

* * *

 _ **Thursday**_

* * *

By the time Thursday rolled around, Eren was completely and entirely exhausted. His brain felt fried, his eyes hurt and his stress levels were at an all time high.

He didn't even bother putting his bag in its usual place, he merely dropped it unceremoniously by his shoes.

The trek to the bedroom was a challenge but one that he accomplished somehow. Eren shrugged off his clothes and slipped on light pajamas.

Levi was sitting in the bed reading, but had looked away from his book and raised one of his elegant brows at his lover's behavior. "Eren?"

The brunette mumbled something as he flopped onto the bed, pressing his face into the older man's stomach. "Nooooo," he moaned dramatically, "sleep now, talk later."

"Tch, fine. Whatever, shitface."

Eren grunted with approval before promptly falling asleep.

A look of mild astonishment appeared on Levi's face, "How are you asleep already? Damn." One of his hands began carding through those unruly locks. "Guess I'll wake you up in a few hours…. Dumbass."

It was needless to say that when the time came, Eren was most displeased.

"Noooooo lemme sleep!"

"That's all you've been doing this week," Levi said, "you need to eat and shower. Then we can sleep; even if it will only be like 7 by then."

He sat up in bed and muttered something unintelligible.

A smirk worked onto the raven's face as he took in the adorable bed head his boyfriend had, "Go shower, I'll work on food."

"Mmmngg mm'kay," he slurred, stumbling into the bathroom like some kind of drunk toddler.

Levi continued into the kitchen and deliberated what to make. He thought back to his stressed out lover and cracked a tiny smile. Grilled cheese and soup it was.

When Eren finally emerged from his shower, he had a smile plastered on his face. "Grilled cheese? You spoil me too much, babe."

"Whatever. It so much better than having you be a sulking bag of bones."

"Ayyy! You wound me," he replied with a grin. The brunette sat on the corner of the table, looking on as his handsome boyfriend prepared food.

Levi threw him a look of distaste, "Don't put your ass where we eat, shithead. Now I have to disinfect it again."

"Hey I just got out of the shower and put on clean pants."

"And yet your ass is _still_ on my table."

The younger gave a coy smile, "But darling, it's _my_ table too."

He scowled and abandoned the stove momentarily, "Exactly - it's _ours_. Which means it's partially mine. Which means I want your ass off of the table."

"What's the magic word?" Eren breathed.

Levi growled, " _ **Off.**_ "

"Ugh come onnnn, entertain me," he groaned out as he slid off the table.

"I'm making dinner." The shorter then turned back to the stove and flipped the sandwich.

Moments later a plate was being thrust into Eren's face with a steaming hot grilled cheese. His mouth watered as he took in the delicacy. "Oh man I am blessed to have you and your delicious cooking."

The barest hints of a blush lit up Levi's pale cheeks. "..Damn brat."

He smiled sweetly and planted a kiss on his neck, "Thanks for this."

"Shut up and eat your grilled cheese before it gets cold."

"Yes sir."

Dinner was a rather quiet affair, both Eren and Levi taking the time to enjoy the comfortable quiet between them. It went unsaid that they held one of the other's hands as they ate.

They cleaned things up and retired to the bedroom. Levi was quick to change into some pajamas and recline on the bed, sighing lightly when Eren cuddled up to him.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Levi. I really appreciate it," the younger whispered sincerely.

"Just one more day," he commented, planting a kiss in that brunette hair.

"Pshh yeah and only the worst exam ever."

"You can do it," Levi said nonchalantly.

"We'll see."

* * *

 **Last chapter gets spicy hot real quick and will be kinda short. But hey, that's how it goes :P**

 **R &R if you so wish. Sorry if I missed any typos. My brain is kinda dead rn.**

 **~Ghosties**


	3. Friday

**Wrote this for AriaofYlisse during her finals week - she enjoyed it greatly. So I decided to throw it on here. PLEASE NOTE THE ADULT LANGUAGE AND HEAVY SCENTED LIME HERE!**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating my in progress stories ^^;**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **Friday**_

* * *

There was something liberating about coming home on that last day. The end of finals meant the beginning of the winter break. Eren felt he could cry in deliverance as he reached his and Levi's home.

He hastened his pace and got to the door quickly, dropping off his bag in its usual place and kicking off his shoes. He didn't make it more than three steps further into the house before he was picked up and pushed against the closed door.

He gasped loudly as Levi brought him in for a heated kiss, thus allowing the man access into his mouth. Eren broke the kiss long enough to groan as his lover moved on to suckle at his neck.

"Holy shit," he moaned, "w-what's this for?"

The raven haired man licked at his collarbone, "Last day for this year, and you're done with finals." With that he continued in his ministrations.

The hell of it was, he knew every spot that drove Eren crazy. Every nook and cranny, every pleasure spot. He made sure to attack those most fervently, intent on getting the other to fully relax after the stressful week.

He moved them slowly to the couch, laying the younger down gently. Levi attacked his neck again, leaving love bites as he went.

Eren squirmed and moaned beneath him, legs wrapped around the shorter man's waist. "Ahh L-Levi.." he breathed. Before he could even process it, his shirt was off and Levi was working his nipples. A high whine broke from his throat at the attention. Suddenly the long and miserable week was worth every moment.

The air was beginning to feel thick and heavy as their pleasure increased.

Feeling bold, Eren rolled his hips and pressed their growing erections together.

"Shit, Eren," Levi groaned appreciatively. He heaved a few breaths over his lover's wet nipples, smirking as they perked up.

"Levi please," came the breathy moan, "stop teasing."

"Patience, brat," he hissed as the younger continued grinding against him. His experienced hands undid the button and zipper on his needy brunette's pants. He tossed them out of the way and took a moment to appreciate the lovely flush on that sun kissed face. It was especially delicious to see the blatant lust in those big eyes.

With obvious reluctance, he pulled Eren's legs from around his waist, but still kept him spread beneath him. He smirked a bit at the excited gasps that were escaping his lover. His hand cupped the just barely covered erection, squeezing a bit. "Keep looking at me like that and you might be feeling it tomorrow."

Eren shuddered, hands reaching out for his body and up his shirt. "Shirt off," he half begged, tugging at the pesky material. His mind was much too hazy with pleasure to deal with undressing someone.

Seeing this, Levi began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He knew the slow reveal would drive Eren crazy. Once it was off, he focused again on the younger. He worked off the boxers, feeling pleased when he beheld Eren's straining hard on.

"Excited are we?" Came the smooth murmur. He wrapped his hand around Eren comfortably, thumb moving around the head where a bit of precum had gathered.

A brilliant flush took his lover's face, those glossy orbs peeking up at him shyly.

"I always am for you," was his throaty reply.

Levi gave a small hum as he took Eren into his mouth.

Any further speech left the brunette by way of loud and appreciate sounds. He gasped and moaned like some sort of whore as Levi sucked and toyed with him.

Two fingers appeared before his mouth which he took in greedily. Levi gave his own groan at the action, which vibrated around Eren's dick in a pleasant manner.

"A-Ah! Levi," he cried, trying desperately to keep his hips still.

The raven pulled back with an audible pop and began working his love with his hands. The slicked fingers easily slid into Eren and found his prostate.

It wasn't long before Eren was coming undone from the sensations. He shuddered and shook helplessly with his orgasm, moaning as Levi continued to gently massage his insides.

"Wonder how many times I'll get you to come tonight," Levi murmured sensually, arousal clear in his gaze. He freed himself of his pants and boxers and slicked himself up, continuing the gentle thrusting of his fingers all the while.

Eren was slowly growing hard again, "G-Guess we'll just have to find out.."

The deadly smirk he received made him whimper loudly with need.

"I'll make you pay for those words," Levi growled in his ear.

* * *

-Several hours later-

* * *

Eren lay in a heap on the bed, blissfully asleep after his rounds with Levi. The older male had made sure they were both clean before allowing his lover to crash. But dealing with a sleepy and content Eren was much easier than a stressed and exhausted one.

As he sat looking the brunette over, he realized that all of the built up stress had completely disappeared from his brow and shoulders. He was completely relaxed. Levi smirked softly, running his hands through that mop of brown hair affectionately.

A glance at the clock let him know that he needed to set up for his next act of helping his lover forget the past week. He leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on the other's brow, and then left to start preparing.

Surprisingly, Eren was awake within two hours. He emerged from their bedroom with messy bedhead, with only a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms.

Levi looked up from the stove at his entry, smirking a bit. "Only two hours this time, I'm impressed."

"Hah hah hah," he grumbled out with a small smile. He let out a light groan as he sat, "My ass hurts."

"Good," was the only reply he got.

Eren rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, be proud of yourself, asshole." Seeing that he wasn't going to get anything else from his lover, he took the opportunity to catch a glance at their late dinner. His mouth watered when he inhaled. "Oh my god you're the best," he breathed.

"I'm aware, though I appreciate the reminder," Levi said in return.

Those green eyes narrowed in suspicion, "But what's the big occasion? You're really going all out for no apparent reason."

The raven turned to look at him incredulously, "Eren, I'm making _lasagna_."

"Which is to die for," he stressed, as though that clarified everything. "So why the big production, hmm?"

Levi shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about, shitface." He continued preparing said dish, therefore ignoring anything else his lover might have to say.

His suspicion remained. Eren huffed and shifted his attention to fetching himself a glass of water. But as he passed the island in their kitchen, his eyes caught sight of two slips of paper sitting innocently on the counter. He raised a brow and peered closer. They were tickets of some kind.

"What are these?"

His partner scoffed at him, "What, can't read now? Didn't think we had gone that hard."

He flushed immediately, "S-Shut up."

"Then read the goddamn paper," Levi shot back with only a hint of annoyance.

With an indignant sigh, he picked up one and read over it. He had to read it twice more before he finally began comprehending exactly what was in his hand. Eren looked to the other in shock, "Levi.."

"What?"

"T-These are…"

The raven shoved the completed lasagna into the oven, then turned to him with a small smile. "Yes, they are," he confirmed.

Eren put a hand to his lip in a weak attempt to keep it from quivering. But it was futile, he couldn't hold back the wave of emotion that had slammed into him. Tears sprang to his eyes as he surged forward and embraced his smaller love, face pressing into the man's shoulder.

"Calm down, brat, they're only tickets." His words were sarcastic but his voice betray his happiness.

"TO HAWAII," he wailed, hugging him closer.

Levi chuckled at his emotional brunette. "You would've thought I handed you a winning lottery ticket with all these tears," he chided softly, running a hand through those unruly locks.

The younger of the two finally pulled away, rubbing at his eyes as he did. "I love you," he blubbered.

"Hmm love you too."

Eren laughed joyfully and snatched up his cellphone, "I have to rub this in Jean's face! Because I get to go to Hawaii for two weeks with the hottest man on the planet and he's stuck scooping horse shit all winter break."

The compliment thrown in that statement didn't go unnoticed by Levi. He licked at his lips and stalked forward, "Say, Eren?"

He seemed to note the change and looked up timidly, "Yes?"

"The lasagna will need to cook for an hour or so…"

"...Levi I can barely walk as it is. Anymore rounds and I'm going to look like a cripple."

Levi smirked devilishly.

"Well… fuck me," Eren breathed, feeling hints of arousal hit him as he took in the hungry look in his senior's eyes.

"Oh I intend to," he purred.

* * *

 **Whoops I did things. Probably the closest thing to sexytimes I have personally written xD Hope you enjoyed.**

 **~Ghosties**


End file.
